


Прибой и берега

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Почему-то почти каждый раз, когда это случается, Сэм смертельно устал или бешено хочет спать.





	Прибой и берега

Почему-то почти каждый раз, когда это случается, Сэм смертельно устал или бешено хочет спать.

Сэму шестнадцать, Дину двадцать, и трудно определить, в чьей башке мозгов меньше. У Сэма еще не начала стихать непрестанная гормональная буря, и больше всех достается от нее брату. Отец — что отец? Отец видит только одну сторону младшенького сынка: склоки на каждом шагу, свое ценное мнение по любому поводу, да безрассудная — глупая — храбрость, с которой малыш Сэмми бросается в бой, с родным отцом ли, с очередной ли тварью, Сэмми не делает различий. И Джон не знает, как ему везет, он может сыпать указаниями, скрипеть зубами и все ждать, что парень перебесится. Дину такой роскоши не дано. Дин видит перепады настроения — и солнечные редкие улыбки, и глаза, темные, как у одержимых, просто от летнего дня, и дерзкий смех, и жалобные брови, когда достают ноющие — все еще тянущиеся, растущие — жесткие мышцы и хрупкие кости.  
Дин видит это чудо наяву — сонное, ласковое и строптивое, измотанное охотой, перепалкой и — виной. Чудо, которое Дин чуть не потерял сегодня. Из-за которого, вообще-то, чуть не сдох сегодня. Его и самого трясет еще.  
Если перед отцом Сэм хорохорится, то перед ним…  
— Прости. Прости, — бормочет Сэм тихонько.  
Лезет к брату в постель, жмется, дурак, ревет почти, но силится говорить жестко:  
— Больше никогда, я обещаю, Дин…  
У Дина все еще горькая желчь на языке, адреналин в крови, он все еще не может согреться толком, и его колотит. Сэмми не понимает, как помочь, закидывает длинные конечности на брата, сопит, и сам уже чуть ли не отрубаясь от усталости, в надежный братнин бок.  
Дин стискивает его резко, как железом по плечам. Он думает «Живой. Живой, сука, живой, убью, если еще раз.» Они даже не понимают сразу, собственно, что уже происходит.  
Нервный стояк — это же несерьезно. Можно не обращать внимания. А Сэм живой и теплый. Сколько лет возвращались до сих пор с отцом в обшарпанные комнаты, чтобы найти там — дом. Живого, злющего, испуганного, дерганного, ждущего их сына и брата. Младшего, которому единственному разрешили просто заподозрить, каким он должен быть на самом деле — дом. Делать его — для них. А вот еще немного — и не к кому бы было возвращаться. Так что Дин всего лишь обхватывает брата. Просто жмется в ответ — так крепко, тесно, что в ушах звенит. Доходит только через несколько минут, от собственного стона.  
Сэм не возбужден, но как-то томно извивается в руках, шепчет успокоительно: ты что, Дин, ты чего, Дин, погоди, молчи, не разбуди, отец за стенкой, что ты… Не вырывается совсем, кладет ладони поверх рук Дина, держит, накрепко держит, так же, как удерживает его, когда папа на Дине раны шьет, или когда Дина полощет после пьянки. Наверное, поэтому Дин и не понимает ничего, просто толкается через застиранную ткань пижамы, дышит в шею, что-то нежно бормочет, молитвой «Сэмми» он бормочет, вот что.  
Сэм поддается, дышит глубоко, почти расслабленно, а когда все закончено — проваливается в тягучий мирный сон с руками брата вокруг живота, со спермой брата у себя на бедрах.  
Утром Дин говорит: «прости», хочет сказать еще тысячу раз, но Сэм отмахивается, в лицо смотрит спокойно, застенчиво бодает лбом в плечо — братской нормальной лаской, словно чему-то рад.

***  
Сэму двадцать три скоро, он не спал две ночи, не высыпался уже четверть года. Дин держит его руки одной своей, чтоб не схватил ножа из-под кровати — ну что, стоило подкалывать старших-то? — другой тянет к себе, покачивает, как детеныша, бормочет на ледяное ухо, заборматывает боль, целует наугад в висок, привычно ночь проводит. Сэм успокаивается быстрей, чем в прошлый раз — но как-то так… неполно. Говорит: больше не засну. Говорит: больше никого, не после нее, никогда больше. Больше ни с кем, чтобы не подставлять. Бредит от недосыпа Сэм. Ну как же, Сэмми, чтобы такой, и больше ни с кем не попытался? Кто тебе позволит?  
Сэм как лягушка, мокрый и холодный, хватайте, девушки, целуйте, расколдовывайте.  
Дин сам спать хочет — днем он за рулем, ночами брат мечется на соседней койке, как в детстве золотом, когда во сне вертелся, сползал, почти падал на пол, неугомонный. Схватить бы его, спеленать собой, прижать к матрасу как щенка дурного, рыкнуть тихонько: так лежи, спокойно.  
Дин так и делает, кроет его собой и одеялом сверху, ледяные ноги греет ступнями — Сэм совсем дурной, не оттолкнет сейчас, не вызверится, сам льнет, длинный и жесткий. Греется медленно, успешно, сопит в шею тихонько, пытается держать дыхание ровным, спокойным, задремывает понемногу — правда, только чтобы снова вздрогнуть всем телом, судорогой, снова вцепиться в Дина, а потом еще раз, и на четвертый круг, будто кошмар только на паузе и ждет неосторожного сновидца. Дину неспокойно, Дин вообще не рад, что вот так вот повелся на древний свой рефлекс «спаси и защити», Дину теперь неловко, Сэм жмется к его члену, не замечая этого, бедром, просто так получилось, и…  
Мелкая, прежде Дином даже неосознанная дрожь брата медленно стихает. Нет, он не спит больше. Замер в руках, не открывая глаз, прислушиваясь словно. Дин думает: он понимает все, Сэм, его умник Сэмми. Думает: не хочет, совсем не хочет его Сэмми, это хорошо, но.  
Сэм упирается теперь уже разгоряченным лбом Дину в плечо, бодается легонько, слушает не кошмар свой притаившийся — Дина, тело его, надежного защитника… Защитника, о, вот уж…  
Дин трется о него легко, на пробу. Сэмми не открывает глаз, но словно успокаивается.  
И Дина сносит.  
Дина всегда сносит.

***  
Дин не знает, что это со стороны Сэма. Не может спросить, не может заставить себя.  
Вряд ли жалость, хотя близко к сочувствию. Сэм не из тех людей, кто относится к подобным вещам легко — это-то и тревожит, легкость, с которой он принимает совершенно ненормальные, аморальные действия брата, радушие, с которым позволяет себя использовать. Иногда Дину кажется, если он попросит о большем, если попросится внутрь, Сэм скажет «добро пожаловать» точно так же, как все его поведение сейчас это одно сплошное «обращайся». И Дина сводит это с ума. Но брат и впрямь как будто рад оказать ему услугу. Черт, он ноет, когда Дин просит принести ему бургер из закусочной — но подставляется, когда Дин лезет к нему в штаны. «Позволь мне сделать это для тебя» — вот что Дин видит в его глазах. Даже когда они ссорятся, когда цапаются как кошка с собакой, когда орут друг на друга…  
Дин устал. Так устал отстаивать свое право на то, чтобы заставить Сэма жить вместо себя. У него нет никакого права, конечно, но черта с два он это признает. Он считает дни до Ада одновременно с ужасом и нетерпением, он устал жить в тревоге, неопределенности и этом бесконечном чувстве вины перед Сэмом, потому что он знает, правда знает, что навесил на него, каково тому будет жить.  
Сэм устал тоже. Он не то чтобы не ищет больше способа спасти Дина, но отчаялся, это видно. Он все еще просиживает ночи над книгами и ноутбуком, но уже явно не столько исследует, сколько психует. У него красные глаза и нос, которым он шмыгает, словно простыл — только вот это не простуда — у него тусклые волосы и длинные пальцы частенько мелко дрожат. Дин не может заставить его поспать, выспаться, даже лечь не может заставить. Они орут друг на друга, Дин уходит, хлопая дверью и какое-то время злится, сидя в машине, мысленно выбирая бар — подглядывая в окно на брата, снова садящегося за ноутбук, с лицом, полным этого отрешенного отчаяния, самозабвенной сосредоточенности. Сэму надо поспать. Дину надо, чтобы Сэмми поспал. Дину надо.  
Он возвращается в мотель, запирает дверь, спинывает ботинки. Подходит к игнорирующему его брату и задергивает шторы, закрывает ноутбук, прищемляя чертовы нервные руки.  
— Хочешь сделать что-нибудь для меня, Сэмми? — бормочет он зло и расстроено. — Давай, у тебя есть способ получше.  
Сэм смотрит растерянно, огорченно, с такой безысходной любовью, что сердце переворачивается. Сэм борется за Дина, даже когда приходится бороться с ним самим, и Дин знает, каково это — в конце концов, он занимается тем же самым.  
Так что сегодня без скидок, без милосердной темноты, без стыдливого позволения не смотреть на другого. Дин целует брата в губы, чего раньше не делал, целует без языка, но и не ласково, нет. Дин поднимает его со стула, зарывается пальцами в всклокоченные волосы и легонько кусает в шею, другой рукой расстегивает его ремень. Это момент, когда Сэм еще может повести себя не как обычно, может вызвериться, отказать, высказать все накипевшее — если то накипело. Дин боится этого не больше, чем привычной покорности, даже меньше, наверное.  
Сэмми судорожно вздыхает и сжимает пальцами его плечи, откидывает голову и вздрагивает навстречу укусам. Это не страсть, совершенно нет — но и не равнодушие, так что Дин теперь просто не в состоянии остановиться. Мелькает искушение приласкать посильнее, заставить брата возбудиться, ведь, если Сэма не выворачивает, значит, можно вполне положиться на простую механику тела. Но Дин так не поступит, не потребует еще и этого, потому что если даже нельзя считать за насилие, то, что он творил до сих пор — Дин уверен, что можно считать — то заставить Сэма втянуться в процесс, участвовать по-настоящему — это станет действительно изнасилованием. Логика, может, странная, но он чувствовал это, невысказанное условие младшего. Сэм не то чтоб не мог возбудиться в его руках, просто не позволял себе. Сейчас Дин сумел бы его заставить, выпросить даже это, совратить брата по-настоящему. От привычного доверия крышу рвет, потому Дин целует — поверхностно, почти родственно. Потому Дин рывком сдергивает с него джинсы и разворачивает, заставляя опереться на стол, сам склоняется.  
Никогда — внутрь. Никогда — с языком. Никогда — в трезвом уме.  
Сэм слишком устал, чтобы ясно воспринимать реальность. Он старательно гнется, позволяет Дину вжиматься грубой планкой ширинки меж своих ягодиц, раскрывается сам, сжимает его руку своей, шепчет: «Дин, я с тобой, Дин, пожалуйста…» — и его шепот слишком тих, слишком жалобен, он не хочет, чтобы Дин его слышал — тот слышит. Сэм шепчет ему: «не бросай меня».  
Старший брат обращается с ним как с резиновой куклой, а Сэмми молит: «дерись».  
Это первая ночь, когда Дин позволяет себе больше одного раза. Со стола они перемещаются на постель, Дин укутывает их обоих, занимает привычное место позади, прижимается крепко, жадно втягивает ноздрями родной запах и не делает ничего больше, пока у него заново не встает. Сэмми держится долго, отрубается только после третьего раунда. Правда в том, что пока Дин манстурбирует об него, Сэм, похоже, занимается с ним любовью — очень странным, умозрительным образом, но как будто по-настоящему, потому что всегда выматывается словно после хорошей разрядки, а наутро потом улыбается. Дин не трогает его, никогда не трогает, не целует почти, не касается, не поглаживает. Если Сэма заставить включиться в процесс, Сэм утонет. Дин мудак, но не до такой степени.  
Сэм всегда улыбается утром. Но в то утро, за месяц до гончих — нет. Тогда — нет.

***  
Что это для самого Дина, он точно не знает. Не хочет об этом думать.  
Просто он он правда любит своего брата. Любит. Невыносимо.  
Видимо «не как брата» — но это неверно, правда. Сэмми именно брат, не желанный красавчик, горячая штучка, даже не предмет страстной влюбленности. Его чувство это не увлечение, это всепоглощающая любовь, не нормальная. Она к Сэму, братишке. И все это, наверное, неправильно, нездорово, наверное он больной. Стоит вещи так и называть, и стоило уже очень давно зайти к психиатру. Дин хотелв свое время — но споткнулся тогда о собственное, какое-то детское недоумение. Он не чувствовал в своем влечении чего-то плохого, грязного. Знал, но просто не чувствовал. А еще он боялся, что это вынут из него, вылечат, и тогда — а вокруг чего ему строить себя, что тогда станет его ядром, что останется от него, Дина, мать его, Винчестера. Любовь к младшему братику Сэмми давно уже его суть, весь он.  
В Ад сойти было легче, серьезно.  
Сейчас правда Дин сожалеет. Не про Ад, а что так и не взял себя в руки, не пошел к психиатру. Потому что суть Дина в Сэме. Потому что суть Дина отравлена демонской кровью. Потому что Сэм чертов теряющий связь с реальностью наркоман, потому что Сэм рассыпается — и за ним рассыпается Дин. Вслед за ним и вокруг него.  
Они редко друг друга касаются. Сэм пьет кровь, а Дин сглатывает фантомную горечь. Сэмми бросает тупые упреки, Дин — пытается выжить. Пытается отделиться. Пытается больше не быть тем, кем был, сколько помнит себя. Куда легче просто не быть.  
Дин почти не касается Сэма в то время — но делает это еще раз. Спит ли брат, слишком вымотанный очередным проигрышем или делает вид — неизвестно. Дин надеется, что он спит. Дин не хочет, чтобы Сэм что-то чувствовал. Не хочет его чувствовать сам.  
Но Дин жмется ртом к шелковому загривку, лижет в кои-то веки. Дин ласкает, оглаживает и сжимает худощавые бедра. Дин скользит голым членом теснее и ближе, чем всегда, дышит судорожно и громко, старается тише, ровнее, словно может разбудить брата своим пыхтением, если уж не сумел всем тем, что творит сейчас. Сэм, конечно, не спит, шансов нет, вообще никаких, Дин, постанывая, наваливается сверху, вжимает его в кровать, сжимает вялые — от отравы, усталости, ненависти к себе — мышцы Сэма, трется носом и ртом меж лопаток, лижет спину. Может, стоило дать это Сэмми. Этот, первый наркотик. Может, стоило привязать, подсадить на себя, на больную зависимость не мистического характера — просто подлую, но никак не смертельную. Может, у Дина было какое-то право, может, стоило его взять…  
Дин кончает с отчаянным рыком. Сэм… Сэм чувствует старшего брата. И когда старший брат не желает его видеть, знает. Сэм старательно прячет руки под подушкой, сжимая их в кулаки. Сэм размеренно дышит и совсем не трепещет ресницами. Сэм дает Дину то, в чем нуждается Дин. Он спит.

***  
Сэм без души это как Сэм с душой — только без души. У Сэма без души нет проблем в том, чтобы переспать с кровным родственником. У него есть желание это сделать, есть какие-то даже эмоции.  
Дин отказывается. Не может. Он просто не может. Брат фыркает.  
— Не понимаю. Ты трахал меня вопреки моему желанию, но когда я хочу — начинаешь ломаться? Ди-и-ин! — он смеется, обаятельно, холодно, уничтожающе. Смотрит словно заинтригован. — Хочешь, можем сыграть в принуждение? Это тебя возбудит?  
Дин срывается все же — не в тот раз, в другой. Отчаянно шепчет: «Сэмми», целует, гладит и мнет, отдает все, что может, словно хочет призвать Сэма в это пустое тело молмтвенным своим поклонением, словно выманить может на ласку. Сэм кончает не раз и не два, Сэм настойчиво просит о большем, чем чертов петтинг, Сэм пытается сам взять больше, и то, что началось сексом, разрешается дракой. Откровенный, красивый, дерзкий Сэм — пугает до рвоты.  
Не любящий Дина Сэм.

***  
Брат приходит к нему на рассвете. До зелени бледный, дерганый, он садится на постель Дина спиной к нему, сцепляет руки в замок.  
Говорит неосознанно тихо, как порой говорит, когда Люцифер «уходит», и от этого Дин тоже чувствует себя, словно их могут услышать, словно есть кто-то третий.  
— Я хочу разобраться, Дин.  
В чем он хочет опять разобраться? Дин сопит недовольно, подбирается про себя, боится, что брат что-то заметил, узнал, догадался…  
— Ты меня не касаешься больше.  
Что?  
— Это из-за Лизы? Или того, что я… творил, пока был без души. Из-за Ада? Или просто… перехотелось, чувак, я не знаю.  
— Что? — спрашивает Дин все же, шокировано, сиплым из-за сна голосом.  
Сэмми снова почти не спит. Видимо, и на сей раз всю ночь спорил с собственной шизофренией. Наслушался всякого…  
— Мне нужно понимать, вот и все. Знать наверняка. Только не ври, ладно? Не смягчай, если думаешь, что правда может сказаться на моей чертовой хрупкой психике.  
Дин глядит на него и не может найти ответ. У него причин много, выбирай, что получше, и все будет правдой, не придется врать.  
Сэм сидит, а в окно проникает молочный рассвет, освещает его со спины. На границе тусклого света и еще не рассеявшихся теней Сэмми выглядит как черно-белая фотография, стильная и до тянущего ощущения в груди концептуальная. «Ожидание приговора» какое-нибудь. «Безнадежность». «Смирение». Как бы сука-фотограф из тех, что снимают людское горе для выставок, смог назвать это?  
Дин боялся за Сэма. Тот был очень хрупким. Он был после Клетки. Дин помнил свой Ад. Сэм — нет, поначалу, но Дин все равно боялся, а уж после того как Кас сделал свою подлянку…  
Это было, наверное, главной причиной. Настоящей даже. Почти.  
Дин садится в постели, подбирается к Сэму. Медленно, осторожно обнимает его со спины. Понимает вдруг, что — вот оно, перестал его воспринимать младшим, маленьким, перестал о нем думать исключительно как о брате. Здесь сработало все — и Лиза, и чужой — чуждый — Сэм без души.  
Дин касается его виска губами. Соскучился — сил нет.  
— Поэтому, — говорит Дин. — Не смогу так, как раньше. Не хватит уже. Прости.  
Прижимается лбом к ключице, обхватывает поперек живота, поглаживает твердой лаской, пока еще призванной успокоить, не возбудить.  
— Если я прикоснусь к тебе снова, не сдержусь, будет по-настоящему, — Дин бормочет это в плечо брату, тихо, как можно тише, чтобы Сэмми прислушивался к нему, а не к своим — возможно, присутствующим здесь — глюкам, чтобы чертовы порождения его разума не смогли их подслушать.  
Сэм, поняв и проверив, расслабляется — медленно, но так сильно, что Дин только сейчас понимает, каким жестким тот только что был. Сэм откидывается назад — доверчиво, почти падает, и Дин ловит его на грудь, позволяет почти на себя улечься, растечься в своих объятиях.  
— Правда? — спрашивает братишка. — Я думал, будешь врать, что боишься мне повредить, Ад напомнить, не знаю.  
Дин старается не дышать, не вдыхать его запах — болезненный, кисловатый, но приятный, желанный:  
— Это тоже. Я был там, Сэм, — к горлу слегка подкатывает, но он сдерживается.  
После Ада Дин оклемался не в последнюю очередь лапая брата.  
— С демонами, — с тусклой болью говорит Сэм, — а я застрял с архангелами. У них хорошо с фантазией, но каких-то вещей они просто не понимают. Меня никто не насиловал, например.  
Дин не вздрагивает. Почти. Ненавидит называть эти вещи вслух. Но все-таки откликается:  
— Аластор — демон старой закалки. Что-то вроде аристократии. Настоящий сноб, не разменивается на грязные приемы.  
Сэмми в его руках чуть вздрагивает, выдыхает с отчётливым облегчением. Дин разумно не упоминает, что он сам снобом себя не отнюдь считал. Брат додумает, если придется, но лучше не стоит, честно.  
Дин упрашивает:  
— Поспи.  
Он затягивает Сэма в койку, заставляет его раздеться. Прижимает к себе, головой на плечо, и держит руку на его боку, его руку — на своей груди. Сэм растягивает губы в легкой улыбке — Дин чувствует голой кожей, — и толкается бедрами. Не возбужденный, он все же легко трется о ногу старшего брата.  
— Легче, тигр, — шепчет Дин со смешком и целует в макушку. — Спи, Сэмми.  
Когда Сэм просыпается, то какое-то время мрачно смотрит в угол их комнаты. Оборачивается на старшего, игнорирующего этот признак присутствия глючного гостя. Улыбается, как каждый раз утром, после… после того, чего в этот раз, в общем, не было. Мягко, нежно сияет и признательно смотрит на Дина.  
Дин смущается и язвит.

***  
Дин приходит к нему поздно вечером — скажем, проверить брата. Сэм избит и измучен морально, все еще обезвожен и смертельно устал, но Дин знает, что он не спит.  
Запираются в кои-то веки на ключ — в бункере человек, которому лучше не знать. Дин еще не пришел в себя толком, еще в шоке от этого факта, да и солнце, разросшееся на полнеба все маячит ужасом в памяти — но не важно. Сэм, с повязкой на сожженной ступне, которую исцелить до конца даже Кас не сумел, оставив шрам подживать, уже лег на постель с айпадом, который теперь откладывает. Дин подходит поближе, осматривает брата внимательно, проводит по его плечам, торсу и бедрам пальцами, проверяя — здесь, на месте, живой — обхватывает напоследок лодыжку, над самой повязкой. Сэм садится прямее, кладет руку на шею Дина, притягивает к себе.  
— Мама спит, ты не знаешь?  
— Не знаю. Она не услышит.  
Вспоминается — давнее, первое: Дин, отец за стеной, тише, Дин.  
Дин целует, врывается в сладкий рот языком, и Сэм стонет тихонько.  
— Ты позволил себя сделать, Сэмми. Какой-то британской девице. Я тобой недоволен, братишка, — бормочет в его губы Дин, отрываясь через чертову прорву времени, стягивая одежду.  
Из глаз младшего брата уходит усталость — на смену приходит гнев. Он затаскивает Дина на себя, заставляет оседлать свои бедра и тут же поддает вверх, заставляя почувствовать собственное недовольство.  
— Извини, был задумчив, планировал твои отвязные похороны, учитывал пожелания.  
Дин сжимает его ногами, прижимается ближе, теснее. Как же заводит, а. До чего же он сильный, до чего же он жадный.  
Глаза у Сэма темные словно у одержимого, зрачки чуть ли не во всю радужку.  
— Я спасал мир, мне можно, — Дин сдирает с себя рубашку. — А тебя я за это в подушку уткну, как раньше.  
Сэм под ним замирает, не пытается больше устроить родео.  
— Раньше?  
У него этот взгляд. Нежный, почти застенчивый, ждущий. Дин повторяет:  
— Как раньше…  
Наклоняется и целует опять, тягуче и томно. И долго потом оглаживает Сэма, сдержанного, дрожащего под ладонями, замирающего, покорного. Шепчет: «Сэмми» молитвой. Ложится всем телом, трется и прижимается. Сэм зачем-то погасил ночник, и реальность вовсю мешается с чертовыми «как раньше» — сонным Сэмом, измученным Дином, попытками удержать то, что давно переполнило каждого из них, в рамках, обозначить какие-нибудь берега, забывая, что будет прилив…  
А потом Дин оказывается внизу, на постели, в подушку лицом.  
Сэм сзади. Трется сильно, отчаянно, всхлипывая от желания, держит бедра, сжимая до синяков, зло бормочет, что Дин, мол, из них двоих шел умирать, так ему теперь и расплачиваться, никогда так не делай, слышишь, никогда, Дин, не смей больше так делать…  
Дин задерживает дыхание, подается навстречу, захваченный чужой жадностью, упивается этим желанием, жаждой, бесконечной этой приязнью. Игнорирует собственное возбуждение, ждет, когда кончит Сэм — а потом не выдерживает, начинает просить, потому что — зачем, как раньше, если можно иначе, если он знает сэмов член, если может отдать еще больше, если может забрать еще больше…  
Трахает его Сэм в итоге как следует, но вот так же — жалобно, жадно, чуть отчаянно, не стесняясь признаний, — люблю тебя, Дин, не выразить, не могу выносить это, Дин, это больше меня, ты не знаешь, не можешь представить, я тону в тебе, Дин, Дин, Дин. Дин от этих слов стонет, как баба, он кончает под них, от них, а потом — улыбается, как идиот, радостно и смущенно, пока Сэм за спиной успокаивается.  
Утром на лице брата тоже будет улыбка — такая же нежная, странная. Утром Сэм будет ласковым и застенчивым, как влюбленный мальчишка. Как лет двадцать назад, когда все только началось.  
Сейчас он засыпает, расслабляющийся в его руках, в безопасности.  
Дин баюкает ладонь усталого брата на своей груди. Вслед за ним закрывает глаза.  
Сон затапливает прибоем. И нет никаких берегов.


End file.
